


When Colors Collide

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M, Male Slash, Poetry, Screenshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 17:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say what's in a name. What about when colors collide?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Colors Collide

When colors collide an explosion of expression begins.

 

One of wild exuberance, while the other quietly silent.

 

The melange is striking, bold and holds such presence.

 

Can someone fall in love with colors so easily?

 

I can feel the texture, layer upon layer of difference.

 

The harmony of such two different identities living and breathing as one.

 

Merging and blending into something so exquisite.

 

When colors collide.

Chapter End Notes:


End file.
